1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriers for roller skates and, more particularly to such carriers which are self-standing and can accommodate a variety of roller skates.
2. Prior Art
Various types of carriers are available for carrying ice skates. However, they are not adaptable to carrying roller skates. At this time in history roller skating and roller skates are widely popular. Many people go from one roller skating site to another to join in the local fun, see new sights and meet new people. Carrying the skates can be a nuisance without some form of carrier. Skates come in a variety of sizes and with a variety of accoutrements. Some have toe stops and some have heel stops for braking the roller skates when in use. It is desirable that the carrier be able to accommodate the entire range of roller skates now available.
It is also desirable to be able to load and unload the skates from the carrier easily and to be able to set the carrier down without having it fall over, i.e. to have the carrier be a stand-alone device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier for roller skates of a variety of possible sizes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a roller-skate carrier which is self-standing, easy to load and unload and adaptable to a variety of skate sizes.